


Sacred

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, Coda, Established Relationship, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Moving On". Angela wants to be happy with Dwight, but she can't. Unlike her husband, her vows mean something to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Office and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Angela Martin is unhappy with her life. She’s stuck in a loveless marriage with a man who clearly doesn’t care about her or her feelings and it hurts. She’s miserable most of the time and her son is the only thing that brings her joy in life anymore. Although, lately, it’s not really all that true. Being around Dwight is reminding Angela of what she used to have, what she desperately wants again, but can never happen.

She’s made vows and she’s sticking to him. They may not mean anything to Robert – or Oscar – but they mean something to her. She won’t break them, no matter how much she still loves Dwight. It’s also pure torture to be forced to work with Oscar and sit next to him when she knows what he’s been doing with Robert. It haunts Angela at night when she’s trying to sleep and her husband isn’t next to her. 

Deep down, she thinks she suspected the truth about Robert’s sexuality long before they married, but she was in awe of the fact that a _senator_ was interested in her of all people. What woman wouldn’t want that? He swept her off her feet, and Angela fell for it, hook, line and sinker. She curses her stupidity now, but nothing can be done about it. She’s humiliated, but she won’t file for divorce. Robert apparently needs her so he can get votes and she takes comfort in the fact that he used Oscar, too (She still beams when she thinks about Kevin of all people standing up for both of them. She thanked him for it later). 

Angela knows that Dwight loves her and she’s thrilled that he wants something more than what they used to have, and she desperately wishes that could be a possibility, but that part of their lives is done and over with. It has to be. She knows Dwight will treat her better (the Sprinkles incident aside, anyway) and she can imagine Phillip with a little brother or sister, which she wants, but it can only happen in her dreams. If she asks, she knows Robert will only deny her request for another baby. He was barely into having a baby in the first place, and not for the first time, she wishes that Phillip had turned out to be Dwight’s son. Why couldn’t he have been right about that? Why had the paternity test failed them all?

Angela is going to try and power her way through her miserable life and pray it gets better, even though she knows better. Her life just keeps getting worse, and she hates it. So she ignores her heart and throws herself into other things so she doesn’t have to think about her sham of a marriage. 

Her life is somehow tied to Dwight and it always comes back to Dwight, but she can’t let it anymore. Angela has to be strong no matter how much she wants to fall apart or scream at the unfairness of it all. 

Angela wants to stop drowning and hopes the grass is greener on the other side. She needs some hope even if it’s dwindling more and more by the day. She’s trapped and there’s nothing she can do about it.


End file.
